Elf Wizard
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots about Harry as an elfling/elf. Written for various challenges. Various warnings, ratings and types.
1. Hidden Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, Snakes and Ladders Challenge, One Million Words Added, A Bit of Motivation Competition, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: recondite and lonesome and write about someone learning a new language/culture (John Smith), Disturbia by Rihanna.**

**Hidden Children**

Lord Elrond frowned as he stood in the doorway to the library and stared at his long time friend with a worried expression on his face. The old Istar seemed more older and fragile compared to the last time Lord Elrond had seen him. An expression of thoughtfulness and determination shone on his face as he looked into the flames dancing happily in the fireplace in an attempt to keep the living room warm in the middle of the cold winter they were going through. Unable to take anymore Lord Elrond stepped forwards alerting his friend to his presence.

"_Good Afternoon_," Gandalf said in his home tongue on reflex without thinking only to let out a tired groan when he saw Lord Elrond's confused expression. "Please forgive me my friend, I have just finished talking to someone in my mother language and I forgot to swap back to a more...understandable language."

"It is alright my friend, I myself have done it several times before," Lord Elrond said as he offered Gandalf a smile. "May I ask what is bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Gandalf asked, startled slightly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not try and hide things from me Gandalf, we have known each other far too long for that," Lord Elrond replied with a stern look on his face. "You trust me Gandalf, I promise you that I will not go off and gossip like a common maid."

"No, I suppose you would not, would you," Gandalf chuckled as he ran a hand through his beard. "Very well, if you want to listen to an old man's worries pull up a seat."

Deciding that it was best to keep his mouth closed about the odd wording that came out of the Istar's lips Lord Elrond walked over the White Wizard and took the seat next to him. Their eyes met and Lord Elrond suddenly found himself feeling very young and naive as he gazed into Gandalf's twinkling blue eyes that held a hint of stress and worry.

"I guess it is best to just start at the beginning, you see us Istar's do not suddenly just drop down on this planet, old, wise and powerful. No, we come from another world where we grow up and learn just like any other race, and just like any other race there are several types of Istars," Gandalf explained as he turned and gazed straight ahead. "There are magic users who become Istar's and go to various other worlds to protect people there, There are some magic users who never leave the home world while other magic users just do not have what it takes to become an Istar. That is the base of things, do you understand?"

At Lord Elrond's silent nod Gandalf continued speaking.

"Good, well amongst these many kinds of magic users there are those who are not human, just like the many races here, one race has split into two halves leaving a noticeable difference between the two different branches of the same race," Gandalf said as he paused to make sure that Lord Elornd understood him. "This race is the magic users version of your race Lord Elrond, Elves."

"Elves? Istari Elves?" Lord Elrond repeated in shock only for his eyes to grow wide when Gandalf nodded his head seriously. "Amazing, I would of never of guessed. What do they look like? What do they live as long as us? Are they-

"Slow down, give an old man a chance to reply," Gandalf said with a chuckle as he cut Lord Elrond off. "As for Elves...there are two different types of elves, there are House Elves which are small creatures with big bat like ears that love to serve and will do almost anything to please their masters and mistresses if they are treated correctly. As for the other type...this is where the problem starts."

"The problem starts?" Lord Elrond asked in confusion, a frown on his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Elves...High Elves in my home world are the same as the Elves in this world, the only difference is the little fact that they can use magic as good, if not as better, as a human magic user," Gandalf explained as he remembered his own surrogate grandson. "They are classed as a magical creature through...as an animal who have little rights. Some close minded people are so close minded about none humans that they are trying to get even those few rights that the High Elves have taken away from them."

Lord Elrond hated to ask but he had to. "What...what about the Elflings?"

"Their parents have taken to hiding their Elvin heritage by using glamour's, until they are old enough to have a glamour placed on them the parents go into hiding," Gandalf replied as he ran a hand through his long beard. "Because Elflings and Elves age at a much slower age compared to humans the parents are resorting to feeding their children a potion which is a mixture of herbs to try and speed up their growth..."

"They are taking away thousands of years of their children lives!" Lord Elrond objected as he looked at Gandalf in shock. "How could they do such a thing?"

"As a parent you should understand that it is better that your children have had a happy pain free life full of happiness and love compared to a long life full of pain and misery," Gandalf said as he gazed at Lord Elrond with depressed eyes. "If these fools win in their bid to take away the last few rights that the High Elves of my home world has than...they will no longer be hidden away, the whole race will be wiped out."

"Can something not be done to help the Elves of your world?" Lord Elrond asked as he stared worriedly at Gandalf. "You said that they had magic, what if-"

"We cannot do much, we can do even less with magic," Gandalf said sadly cutting Lord Elrond off. "I sometimes wonder what is going through the minds of those who think this is a good idea."

Lord Elrond let out a sigh as he stared at his long time friend, it was obvious to him just how much this was effecting him. He could easily see just how disturbed Gandalf was by how he moved and the expressions on his face.

"There must be something that can be done," Lord Elrond said as a thoughtful expression came to his face. "Maybe...maybe...Gandalf, how do you travel from your home world to this world and back again?"

"I use magical transport," Gandalf replied in confusion. "There are several different types of transport depending on how and what and where you are going to. Why do you want to know?"

"The Elves of your world might not have much of a future but the Elves in this world do," Lord Elrond answered as a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "We have our own homes, our own shops, villages, businesses, laws and rights...we have just as much right as the next human, hobbit or dwarf or whatever being you want to name..."

"Are you saying that we should bring the Elves of my home world into this world?" Gandalf asked in surprise and shock. "Do you have any ideas on what would happen afterwards? Where would they live? Where would they work?"

"They would need a place safe and quiet for a time while they get back on their feet," Lord Elrond admitted in agreement as he looked out of the window only for an idea to hit him when he spotted a tree. "What if they came to live with the Elves of this world? They could just merge in with us? It is quiet normal for different types of Elves to mix together."

Gandalf let out a low thoughtful hum as he allowed Lord Elrond's words to run through his mind. "You have several good points, and this would allow my world's Elflings to drop the nickname 'Hidden Children' but...are you sure that we could pull this off? I have an adopted Grandson, his name is Harry Potter, who is an Elf, we just found out during his magical inheritance on his seventeenth birthday. Apparently because of all the potions that Elflings are fed and his mother's skills in magic they managed to hide his Elvin heritage for seventeen long years."

"Can you reverse it?" Lord Elrond asked, a frown on his face as his mind went through all of the medical knowledge he knew of. "Elflings catch colds and illnesses more than grown Elves...Knowing you through my friend you have already sorted something out."

"Yes, I have," Gandalf replied with a chuckle. "On his seventeenth birthday he my Grandson came into his magical inheritance causing the potions and spells in his body to be magically removed...he was most upset at his sudden lost in height, apparently he was very proud that he had managed to reach a 'normal' height."

"Children, I remember several occasions with my own that I will never forget," Lord Elrond chuckled as a smile came to his lips. "I still cannot help but to laugh every time I remember how a travelling Ranger introduced my twin sons to the art of pranks and jokes. I will never forget how they pranked him as a final farewell gift."

"My Grandson has two friends who are also twins and lovers of pranks," Gandalf said with a chuckle as he thought of the Weasley Twins. "They are from a family of seven children, the youngest of them all is a female by the name of Ginny."

Lord Elrond snorted in amusement. "I can already picture how her older brothers react to any male lovers or male friends that she might bring home."

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, his blue eyes now twinkling slightly brighter. As silence began to grown between them Gandalf gave the Elvin Lord a serious look. Feeling the change in the atmosphere Lord Elrond's smile slowly faded away from a soft expression was still on his face.

"If I brought the Elflings and their families would you be able to cope? What about food? What about somewhere to live?" Gandalf asked with a serious expression on his face. "I know you said that I could bring them to live here but..."

"You do not want to give them any false hope," Lord Elrond finished in understanding. "For where they can say, there is a large empty area with houses that they could live in. It was meant to house visiting races during the celebrations but with times growing dark they have not been used in several years. They are also far enough away from everywhere else but also close enough that if need be the Elves from the other world can feel part of our community while also not feeling too overwhelmed."

"Thank you my friend, you have taken a large weight off of my shoulders," Gandalf said with a smile as he allowed the tension in his body to disappear. "Would it be possible for you to have the building ready within a few hours? I would like to get everyone who is in danger here."

"I understand, it is not a problem. Once I inform everyone just what is going on, who we are helping and your name Gandalf...along with mentioning your Grandson everyone will properly be helping out," Lord Elrond said kindly as he motioned to his friend. "Go, go and get them all and bring them back to safety."

"Thank you, you might not of realised it but you have helped out so many people today," Gandalf said with a thankful smile on his face. "If you ever find yourself in need of anything do not worry, just ask me and I will do my best to help."

"What are friends for?" Lord Elrond asked with a pointed look as Gandalf stood up. "Through...if you want to thank me you can introduce me to your Grandson, I have several items and pieces of clothing for Elflings that my children no longer need or want."

"The Elflings have not even heard the news yet or arrived," Gandalf stated with a wiry grin causing Lord Elrond to blush slightly. "And yet here you are, already spoiling them all rotten."

"I cannot help it, you know how rare Elflings are," Lord Elrond said stubbornly as he held his head high. "Besides, it is not my fault that Elflings are adorable."

**To Be Continued...**

**This collection of one shots will be about the Elves and Harry Potter, some like above will only mention him through others will have more of him in. Each story will be different so in some he could be an adult, some an Elfling and others an old aged Elf. I know that LOTR's is not my strongest fandom to write in so to change that I thought I might practice : )**


	2. A King's Elfling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, One Million Words Added, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: Well-Groomed, Several Deep Breaths, and Write about Ginny Weasley (Mulan).**

**A/N 2: Anything in **_**italics **_**is meant to be in the elfish language. **

**A King's Elfling**

Aragorn stood silently in the corner of the room with a small smile on his face. His heat fluttered with happiness as he listened to the complaints from his precious little elfling at being manhandled through the maids simply replied that it was needed if he wanted to be a well-groomed gentleman. A few months ago his precious baby boy would of not even come out from the folds of his long travelling cloak let alone allow them to touch him.

'He has come so far in just a short amount of time' Aragorn thought as his smile grew at the sight of the childish pout on his black haired elflings' face. 'My little boy is so strong and brave, it is hard to think that he is the same elfling that used to scream at his own shadow...'

At the thought of his son's past a dark clouded covered Aragorn's face, oh how he wished that he could somehow travel through worlds and give those disgusting people who dare treat an elfling in such a way the punishment they deserved.

"_Father,_" a familiar voice called out to him in the tongue of the elves. "_Help me! Lady Sarah wants to give me a bath!" _

Aragorn found himself laughing at the look of pure horror on his son's face. His bright emerald green eyes looked at him with emotions that clearly stated that the elfling thought that this was the end of the world.

"What did the child say this time?" Lady Sarah, a new maid who knew very little of the elfish way.

"My son says that you plan to give him a bath," Aragorn replied, humour and good will coloured his voice.

"It seems that I will have to take the advice I was given and learn that fancy elf talk," Lady Sarah said good naturally as she continued to brush the wiggling elflings long waist length hair. "I sometimes find myself having to take several deep breaths before I walk into his bedroom in the mornings."

Aragorn let out a loud deep laugh causing everyone in the room to freeze and stare at him. His eyes twinkled with happiness and his heart was filled with unconditional love for his son. As his mind reminded him of his wife waiting for them in the palace gardens his happiness grew even more.

"Harry, _little one, _would you prefer it if we took your hair brush into the gardens where your _mother _is waiting for us so we can do your hair?" Aragorn asked with a grin on his face as he stepped out of the corner of the room he had been watching in. "I am sure that if you ask nicely your _mother _will even plat it for you so it will look like her hair."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, pausing in his actions which the maids used to their advantage and did the last few buttons up on his clothes. "It will be all nice and soft like _mother's _and _father's _hair is?"

"It will be if you are willing to sit still long enough for her to do it," Aragorn replied as he came to a stop in front of his precious baby boy.

"I will! I promise I will!" Harry cried out as he lifted his small arms up to Aragorn in the universal sign of 'pick me up now'. "I want _mother _to do my hair!"

"Very well," Aragorn said with mock seriousness as he scooped Harry up and positioned him on his left hip. "Where is your hairbrush?"

"Here it is, My King," Lady Sarah said in relief as she passed her king and charges father the hairbrush in question. "I hope you do not mind me saying this My King but the Prince has a large amount of energy."

"I know, and that makes me extremely happy," Aragorn answered truthfully as he placed a loving kiss on top of his son's head. "Compared to when he first arrived with Gandalf several months ago, almost ready to set sail...that is something I am extremely happy about."

**End of Prompt.**


	3. Gandalf's Manipulative Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, One Million Words Added, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, As Much As You Can Challenge, Pick-A-Card Challenge, DevArt Prompts 3 List Challenge, DevArt Prompts Challenge, Writing Prompts DevArt 2 Challenge, Writing Prompt DevArt Challenge, 2015 New Years Resolution Challenge.**

**Prompts: Smiling, Write about any character's wand choosing them, Write about someone with extremely powerful/strange magic (Grandpapi), Gazing out into space, birthday, you ruined everything, green eyes, Name, Set in the Golden Trio Era.**

**A/N 2: Anything in **_**italics **_**is meant to be in the elfish language. **

**Gandalf's Manipulative Brother**

You ruined everything, those words floated about Gandalf's mind as he found himself gazing out into space from his place on a small chair. His mind cursed his younger brother for what his actions had done not only to the small Elfling's birthday party but his life and future.

'What have you done Albus? Do you realise that you have made yourself an enemy to a whole world for doing this to the child?' Gandalf thought with a frown as he watched the terrified Elfling gaze at the wand Ollivander's hand as if it might bite him. 'That foolish brother of mine, could he not see the fear in Nelion's green eyes? Could he not see the youth in front of him? Why can he not understand that Elfling's age differently for...'

Memories of Nelion's parent's faces flashed though Gandalf's mind causing him to wince as he remembered seeing his younger brother for the first time in several hundred years. The smiling and laughter that had filled Rivendell had disappeared and would not be returning back to the area for a long time. All thanks to his brother who could not see past the end of his glasses.

"Try this one," Ollivander said calmly making Gandalf gaze to turn and land on him. "This one is yew wood with a hair from a unicorn's tail, freely given, for a core. Nice and light, good for Charm work."

As Nelion nervously accepted the wand from Ollivander as if it might bite him alive Ollivander shot Gandalf a worried look. Gandalf simply sighed heavily, already knowing what was going though the wand makers mind.

"He is too young for a wand, but that is my younger brother for you refusing to ignore the fact that Nelion is an Elfling and ages like all Elfling's do," Gandalf said before Ollivander could open his mouth. "But as soon as an owl was able to reach him Albus ignored everything else and everyone else."

"I had wondered what Harry Potter was doing coming so early to get his wand," Ollivander stated as he gazed worriedly down at the small Elfling who was standing on a stool so he could see over the counter. "The name Harry Potter holds a lot of power...it also holds a great deal of danger in the future for its owner."

"What do you mean Ollivander?" Gandalf asked with a dark look, out of the corner of his eye he watched as Nelion nervously waved the wand in a stiff manner only to let out a frightful squeak as a vase opposite him smashed into a thousand pieces. "You and I both know that you know more than you let on. Do not try to hide things from me, I am not my brothers."

"Which is why I offer you this warning for," Ollivander replied as he watched the spooked Elfling nervously place the wand down on the counter. "Albus Dumbledore has plans for Harry Potter, he has already chosen the boy's friends, one Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Along with setting up a great adventure for the poor boy."

"Really now," Gandalf said as he leant forwards with a small smile playing on his lips. "Amazing, the things you learn from being a humble wand maker. Tell me, do they know of Harry Potter's Elf name? Or do they truly believe him to be a normal human?"

"Your brother has been keeping things to himself again," Ollivander answered as he looked down at the boy known as both Harry Potter and Nelion with a worried gaze. "I have never come across it in all my years of being a wand maker but it is said that if a person is too young than no wand will accept them, even the one that they are meant to have. The person will have to wait a few years and try again."

"While I agree with you and your wands Ollivander I am afraid my brother will and does not," Gandalf replied as he shot Nelion a comforting look. "Please find young Nelion a suitable wand, one that can cope with the demands that will be placed on it...and any of the spells that those bumbling fools at the Ministry and my brother likes to put on them. It would do an old man's heart well to know that Nelion will be able to protect himself at any time and any place...compared to what might happen if those spells were on his wand."

"That I can do but I cannot force a wand to join with a wizard or witch," Ollivander said with a nod of his head. "I will do my best but I fear that due to the young age we might not find one yet. No matter what the Headmaster says...I do not see an eleven year old wizard standing in front of me ready for his wand-"

"You see a terrified Elflin who looks as if he is only three summer's old who should still be hiding in his mother's apron," Gandalf finished as he felt Nelion's gaze on him. "Ollivander do you have any more wands for young Nelion to try? I fear that the little one is reaching his limit, something I do not blame him after everything he and I have gone though today I think it is almost time to bring everything to an end."

"Of course Mr. Gandalf," Ollivander said with an understanding expression. "I will do my best, may I also say that my shop will always be open to you and young Nelion if you ever need it? Be it a new wand or a fireplace or safety or just someone to talk to."

"Thank you Ollivander," Gandalf said with a thankful nod of his head. "I fear that we will be taking you up on your offer a lot over these next few years."

**End of Prompt.**


	4. Bringing Memories Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp, As Much As You Can Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge and the New Years Resolution Challenge.**

**Prompts: Frame, Vantage Point, Write about someone in disguise, Filch's POV.**

**Protecting An Elfling**

Filch let out a heavy sigh as he leant back against a large stone on top of the hill he and the young elf had just climbed. As he watched the raven haired elf begin to sort out and set up his frame while making an odd comment about how good this vantage point was Filch felt his heart twist painfully.

'I wish I could of done more for him, I wish that I did not have to pretend to be so mean to him when others are around' Filch though sadly as he did his best to ignore the irritating itching sensation of his glamour. 'He should still be hidden within the safety of his mother's apron strings for the next hundred years...not forced to fight in a war.'

Letting out a heavy sigh Filch ran a hand though his hair, wincing at how thin and dirty it was. For an Elf like him his hair was everything, how he wore it, how long he had it meant and said so much about him. To be stuck in this disguise was killing him, no matter how vain he sounded at times.

"What do you think El?" the young innocent Elf asked, using a nickname version of Filch's elfish name. "Do you think that they would enjoy this view?"

"Of course they will, it was drawn by you, you do remember all of the times before that you sent them letters, drawings, and other gifts do you not?" Filch said shyly, his grin grew as bright emerald green eyes shone with life. "I think that the only thing that they would prefer to you showing and sharing things around you is if we could take you to Middle Earth and plop you down right in front of them!"

"El," Harry all but wined out with a pout, oh how much Filch hated having to use the young elf's human name. "We both know how much I want to do that but we can't...I need to protect everyone here and my parents are very happy that you are with me."

"As if I would allow an elfling as young as you to be on your own," Filch said with a dark sneer, fitting the disguise he was in perfectly. "Never, you are not even out of your baby years yet!"

"I am, just look at me," Harry said causing Filch to raise an eyebrow at the other. "I am sixteen years old! I am finally a good height and-"

"And as soon as we work out how to remove that spell that Dumbledore put on you when he kidnapped you from Rivendell you will transform into your true body and your true self," Filch said with a playful grin as he watched the put out look forming on the young one's face. "You will become what you really are, an elfling that looks somewhere from a newborn babe to a two year old child."

"Alright, enough, this is going to start getting confusing, I can tell," Harry said as he gave Filch a playful glare. "It is confusing how time goes by so differently in Middle Earth and here. At least when I finally arrive in Rivendell I will be able to use this form of me to do what I cannot do while I am in my true elf form."

"If that is what you think than you have another thing coming," Filch said as he carefully looked around the area. "Your parents will not let you out of their sight for the next sixty million years!"

Only half listening to the young elf Filch carefully looked around the area for any signs of life, he wanted badly to remove the hidden necklace around his neck so he could drop the disguise for a few moments but he dared not. He did not want to chance the safety of the young elf or allow something to happen that would leave him without an elder Elf to guide and protect him. There were something's that an Elfling needed badly that only an elder Elf could give.

"El, you should take it off," the elfling's voice came to Filch causing him to freeze and turn to look at Harry. "No one is here, not for miles around and that nice Mr. Gandalf sent us those stones that would alert, protect and help us so you can remove the disguise. I know how horrible you must feel right now..."

"Thank you but I won't," Filch said, smirking slightly as the young elfling in front of him put his hands on his hips. "It would not be fair to you, you have been forced to wear this human skin for sixteen years now and you will until we can find a way to change that. Me...I have been able to freely swap between forms at will and spend the summer months in my true form. I will remove it when you have yours removed."

Filch suddenly found himself frozen in place as Harry gave him a bright smile. His eyes twinkling brightly like the precious gems that the Dwarf's loved so much, and his hidden elfish features coming forwards slightly to create a beautiful smile. This just made Filch hate Dumbledore even more.

"Thank you El," Harry said softly with a smile. "Thank you for always being there for me, helping me and supporting me and...well letting me acting my age. Thank you."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Helping An Elfling In Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the challenges The Crossover Boot Camp (Basket Book Forum), As Much As You Can Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Journey Though Hogwarts Challenge, The All Those Characters Challenge, The Crossover Boot Camp Challenge (Harry Potter Forum).**

**Prompts: Waste, Spiders, Write about a Ravenclaw, Wingardium Leviosa, Mandy Brocklehurst, Stuff Toy.**

**Helping An Elfling In Need**

Mandy Brocklehurst let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand though her long hair as she walked though the many hallways of Hogwarts trying to clear her mind. Questions from the NEWTs exam she had just sat swam though her mind, each one seemed to shout at her for putting down just a stupid answer to them.

"I know all of this...I studied really hard and I am a Ravenclaw," Mandy muttered to herself, angrily, as she took another turn which led her into an area less travelled in the school. "At least I have one exam still to sit...and its practical too..."

As Mandy continued walking, without realising or really caring where she was going, she soon found herself standing in an empty hallway far away from her fellow students. Her footsteps echoed on the old castle stone floors as the rare magical painting stared at her in interest before she passed on.

"All of those nights I spent studying seemed to be nothing but a big waste of my time," Mandy said to herself as she ignored several spiders quickly scurrying past her on the stone wall. With another heavy sigh Mandy turned around one more corner only to break out of her thoughts as a strange sounding voice came to her ears. Blinking in confusion Mandy looked towards the sound only to find a small, delicate looking child who seemed to be around three or four years old with pale skin and long black hair standing in front of what looked to be a bust sculpture of a witch that Mandy vague recognised from her history books. "A child, strange? I wonder if the child belongs to one of the Professors."

Mandy stood quietly and watched as the small child stomped their foot several times and looked up in what she could only describe as an angry manner at the bust. Taking a closer look at the bust Mandy quickly spotted a cute looking bunny rabbit stuff stuck on the top of the witch bust sculptor. At first glance Mandy found a fond smile tugging on her lips as she noticed the once white bunny was now a dirty grey colour showing proof of just how well loved and attached the child was.

"Can I help you?" Mandy said in her best none threatening voice only to wince at her failed as the young child quickly turned around to face her with fear in his eyes. "I am sorry...I did not mean to scare you, in fact I wanted to help you as it looks like you are having some problems."

As emerald green eyes pinned her in place realisation suddenly hit Mandy as to just who she was talking to. Without meaning to Mandy's gaze slowly drifted towards the child's ears only to find a defiant point to them.

'This must be the Elfling that the rumours are talking about' Mandy thought as she allowed herself to be assessed. 'I cannot believe that Dumbledore would of thought that just a young child could attend Hogwarts. I bet that he would of put the date for him to attend if it was not for the fact that this Elfling's human name is Harry Potter.'

Feeling the gaze on her softening slightly Mandy did her best to keep her gaze away from the Elfling's forehead. Mandy knew that the moment that her eyes drifted upwards to the famous scar she would lose any ground that she might of gained.

"_Help me please! My bunny friend has been taken away by the mean stone statue!_" Harry said with upset clearly in his voice. It was all Mandy could do though to stare at him in confusion as instead of the normal English language that she had been expecting a beautiful almost musical language came out of Harry Potter's mouth. As she listened to the chimes in the wind like voice she could not understand a single word. "_What are you waiting for? Bunny needs to be saved!_"

"I am sorry but I do not understand what you are trying to say," Mandy said softly with an apologetic expression on her face. "Whatever beautiful language you are speaking in I do not understand it. Do you speak English?"

Mandy watched as a look of confusion crossed over the Elfling's face for a few quick seconds only for it to be replaced by an understanding expression. Mandy found herself letting out a sigh of relief as the small Elf-Who-Lived gave her an understanding expression.

"I...okay," Harry said in unsure, broken and heavily accented English yet he somehow still held the musical quality to his voice. "Help, Bunny? I no get back, need help?"

"Oh! You want your stuff toy back!" Mandy said in understanding causing Harry to nod his head madly, relieved that she understood him. "Can you not reach it?"

As if to answer her question the bust suddenly burst into life. It quickly blew a rude raspberry at Mandy before going back to pretending to be a normal muggle bust. A dark expression flashed across Mandy's face in as a result, without thinking she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's well loved bunny.

"Alright, if that is how you want to play it then so be it," Mandy said with a smug expression on her face. "No worries kid, I have been practicing this spell for my next exam! This mean bust will not win."

"Bunny back!" Harry all but demanded as he ignored Mandy's exam comment. "Want my Bunny!"

"Okay, okay, one bunny coming right up," Mandy replied as she shot the bust a smug look. "I'll get the bunny back, we have bust's like this back home." With practiced ease Mandy moved her wand in the well known and practiced wand movements. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Much to the witches bust's anger, Harry's happiness and Mandy's triumph the Bunny stuff toy lazily floated upwards into the air. The witch bust began to pull angry faces at Mandy only for the Ravenclaw to ignore them as she guided the cute stuff toy away from the bust and downwards towards the happy Elfling.

"There we go, that puts a stop to the evil busts plot to kidnap your stuff toy," Mandy said with a playful grin as she cancelled her spell allowing the bunny to fall into its happy owners waiting arms. "One cute bunny rabbit stuff toy returned. Without any damage too."

"Thank...you..." Harry said in his broken English as he cutely hugged his bunny toy. "Very much! Mean stone took away Bunny. Thank you lots. You nice person, we be friends now?"

Mandy smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, we can be friends if you want to be."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
